


Daughter From The Dwarf: Monsters in the Closet

by arrowsshootyouforwards



Series: Daughter From The Dwarf [4]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Do Not Repost to Other Sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsshootyouforwards/pseuds/arrowsshootyouforwards
Summary: Luna is complaining of Monsters in the Closet.





	Daughter From The Dwarf: Monsters in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Daughter from the Dwarf, set when Luna is 6.

“Daddy! Papa! Help!” Rimmer and Lister groaned as they were forced out of their slumber.

“Oh my God, again?” Rimmer shuddered. Luna had been moved into her own room when she was a little over 1. Now at 6 they had redecorated her room to fit her new interests. Ever since they had she had been complaining of monsters. They arrived at her room, flicking on the lights and pulling her from under her duvet into Rimmer’s arms.

“It’s there again,” she cried, pointing at her closet, slightly ajar. “I saw it, I swear!” Lister did the statutory check before declaring there wasn’t a monster in sight. However, they still ended up with Luna in their bed, star-fishing them to the edges and snoring surprisingly loudly for a six-year-old girl. Rimmer resorted to soft-light to help give Lister more space. It wasn’t much help, but it was something.  

“This is your smegging fault,” Rimmer blamed Lister over their much-needed morning coffee.

“How’s it my fault?”

“You showed her that Pixar film, ‘ _oh she’ll be fine, stop being so dramatic Rimmer.’_ ” Rimmer mocked, impersonating Lister.

“It’s rated General Audiences,” Lister reminded him, “besides, they don’t scare kids by the end, they make ‘em laugh.” Rimmer rolled his eyes, drinking his coffee, Luna was off with the Cat, so he was tempted to take a nap before she returned.

 

No matter how hard Lister attempted to explain the situation to Luna she still proceeded to wake them every night for the next three weeks. Lister and Rimmer began taking it in turns to go and sort her out, desperate to get her to sleep in her own bed. They were rarely successful.

She called them shortly before 2AM. They both went to her, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Rimmer began to comfort her, “there was a crash in there,” she told them. They shared a confused look as Lister pulled the closet door gently open. They weren’t sure what they expected to find, maybe some boxes toppling to the floor, but certainly not the Cat loudly working on a closet extension for Luna.

“Hey, I’m workin’ in here!” The Cat protested as Lister pulled him out by the back of his collar.

“Just how long ‘ave you been working on that extension?” Lister looked closer, it knocked through to the next room with racks upon racks of pre-made clothes.

“Months, I started knocking through the wall a few weeks ago.”

“Found our closet monster,” Lister announced.

“Him?” Rimmer asked, “you idiot, you’ve been scaring her for weeks!” He said, nostrils flared in anger.

“Sorry non-bud, I was working on a surprise.” Cat replied, looking proud of himself.

“I’m going to kill him,” Rimmer muttered, turning away to sooth Luna as Lister face-palmed.

 

Lister had a quiet word with Cat and returned to his quarters to find Rimmer and Luna already under the covers, he caught the tail-end of Rimmer’s special lullaby as he closed the door behind him. Luna was curled up in the middle of the bed as he slipped under the covers.

“He’s very sorry and he’ll only work on it during the day from now on.” Rimmer rolled his eyes, “she alright?”

“She is now,” he replied softly, “she’ll be back in her own bed tomorrow,” Rimmer assured Lister.

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Lister smirked, pulling the covers over him and Luna as Rimmer switched to soft-light.

Rimmer chuckled, “yeah, me too.”


End file.
